


Who Doesn't Love Cuddles?

by So_u_like_pkmn



Series: Marvel Rising Stuff [2]
Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Gay, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Cuddles, Spider Shenanigans, Spider Style, They're really cute ok?, We vibin' on the ceiling, Wholesome, just fluff, no beta we die like men, nose kisses, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/pseuds/So_u_like_pkmn
Summary: Three short snippets of Gwen/Daisy being cute and cuddly.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Gwen Stacy, Ghost-Spider/Quake
Series: Marvel Rising Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Who Doesn't Love Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo to the people in the very small Marvel Rising Fandom. This is me dipping my toes into the Marvel Rising fandom and getting some romance writing practice with my new ship. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Star

Daisy glanced up from her book as the entrance to the Base opened, she watched it closely. It was decently late and her teammates are at home or in their rooms.

Gwen stumbled in, taking off her mask as she did. Which revealed a pair of tired eyes and a darkening bruise on her right cheek.

Frowning in concern, Daisy placed her thumb on her place and closed the book around it. “Hey, are you okay, babe?”

The spider hero quickly followed the sound of her girlfriend’s voice to the couch. She flopped down and shifted until her head was in Daisy’s lap, hero suit still on and mask on the back of the couch.

“Haven’t slept for three days...five thugs at once...”

The lack of sleep wasn’t new, Gwen could run on less than eight hours of rest and often got too distracted to remember to sleep.

Daisy lowered her free hand into Gwen’s hair, slowly running her fingers through the blonde locks. “Do you want me to take you home? Or do you wanna crash here?”

Gwen sighed in bliss and wrapped her arms around Daisy’s waist, hiding her face in the agent’s stomach. “‘ood here.”

“Alright.”

Daisy opened her book and continued her reading, her free hand still in her girlfriend’s hair, absently playing with the locks.

Eventually, she placed her book down and yawned. She looked down at the sleeping Gwen and realized she didn’t have the heart to move her.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, falling asleep to Gwen’s breathy snores.

* * *

Daisy glanced around the common room, it was completely void of life. No one around except her.

Since the one she was looking for wasn’t there, she turned around only to stop when a face appeared behind her. Daisy jumped back, but stopped when she recognized it was the one she was looking for.

Gwen, hanging upside down from a line of web on the ceiling, grinned goofily at her girlfriend. Her hair was up in a ponytail for once. 

She reached a hand out and gently poked Daisy’s nose. “Boop.”

Daisy narrowed her eyes, fighting both a smile and a blush. 

She failed at both.

“Is it the spider instincts to hang upside down or is it just you?” Daisy crossed her arms, smirking.

Gwen shrugged, it looked funny upside down. “Spider instincts, but it’s fun to just stick to the ceiling. Just vibin’”

Daisy snorted and leaned forward to place a kiss on Gwen’s nose, she laughed at her girlfriend’s crossed eyes.

* * *

Daisy yawned as she walked off of the elevator. She stopped when she heard quiet snoring from one of the couches.

Steps almost silent, Daisy crept over to said couch and looked over the back.

Gwen was asleep, curled up on the couch with her head cushioned with her arms and the shirt normally tied around her waist.

Daisy smiled down at her girlfriend and reached down to move the locks of blonde hair covering the sleeping girl’s face.

Gwen made a humming noise and shifted, eyes blinking open slowly. She noticed Daisy and gave a sleepy smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” The leader returned. “Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay,” Gwen stretched with a yawn. “I was waiting for you anyway.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” The spider hero opened her arms. “Post-long patrol cuddles.”

Daisy walked around the couch and schooched on. Gwen moved so she could get on then draped herself over her girlfriend.

The leader wrapped her arms around Gwen’s waist and shifted both of them so it was more comfortable. She moved a hand to her girlfriend’s hair and started to play with the locks.

“How  _ was  _ your patrol last night?”

The spider hero groaned, which earned a slight laugh from Daisy. “Every thug decided last night was the night to go out and do crime.  _ And  _ I caught wind of Prowler possibly getting hired to steal something, so that’ll be fun.”

Daisy ran her nails over Gwen’s scalp, earning a mix of a purr and humming noise. “You know, you can always ask for help.”

“I know,” The spider hero sighed in bliss. “But it’s hard, I’ve been alone for years. It’s surreal to have friends in the hero community.”

“And a girlfriend that’s a SHIELD agent?” Daisy smirked playfully.

“That too,” Gwen smiled, moving her head to rest on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “My favorite part.”

The leader laughed, giving Gwen a peck on the forehead. “Flattery, I see.”

“Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> To my cousin, you know who you are, surprise :).


End file.
